Little Sparrow
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Take My Spirit

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I wanted to have this out last night, but it seems like Fanfiction had a login problem. Yeah. Anyways, follower to the Battle For The World 'verse, we are taking a small break; after this fic we'll go back to the 'verse. But for now, new fic! And this has been on my list to do for a long time and it's really been dying to come out, so I'm getting it out now, and like I said afterwards I'll go back to the 'verse I was working on. But yeah. New fic whoo! Also to those who have read my book, the sequel is finished! Yay! I got it all done, just need to go through it once more and make sure everything's all good, then get my cover made and boom! Sequel! This one is called Revenge and Love, if I'm able (I might be losing internet for a few days) I'll try to have it published this weekend. But yeah. It's all done! Whoo! I just have the prequel to do, and my first ever trilogy will be complete! I still feel like it's a dream, but hey, I became an author because stories won't write themselves, and I have a ton to share with the world! Alright, I'm done rambling, let's get going!**

 **Summary: AU to In My Time of Dying and the rest of Season 2! John never made the deal, and Dean wasn't hurt badly. But Sam is and they don't know it. John is angry at Sam for not doing what he was told and kicks him out his and Dean's hospital room, when Dean doesn't stand up for Sam this time, he leaves and mets a fairy whose human daughter resides in the hospital, the fairy is upset and makes Sam do her bidding, but at what cost? Will Dean and John save Sam? Or will he fall to oblivion forever? Read on and find out!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Take My Spirit, No One Wants Me Anyways**

"Sammy there you are! Are you alright?" Dean asked his brother worried when he was finally able to step into the room.

"Yeah. Just a knock to the head and some ribs, but I'm fine mostly." Sam said. "What about you two? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Just sore as hell." Dean smiled at his brother motioning for him to sit down. "Sit little brother, you look ready to drop. Are you sure okay?"

Sam does what Dean asks and feels better sitting down. "I'm fine. Doc said I'll be a bit a woozy for a day or two."

"You're-" Dean started.

"Dean, I'm alright." Sam smiled.

Dean returned it but it was fake. He had this awful feeling that something was wrong with Sam, that he was more hurt than he was letting on. But he wouldn't call him out on it. He learned a long time ago that Sam hides everything and if you call him out he'll just hide even more and take longer to recover. So he'd have to wait and catch Sam on his own.

"What about you dad? You never answered me before." Sam asked.

"I would've been better if you'd done what I told you." John grumbled.

"What?" Sam asked. "Dad I couldn't kill you."

"And because of your actions your mother's killer got away! How could you let him go!? We were so close!" John exclaimed angrily.

"What?! Dad! Don't pin this on me! I couldn't kill you! You may have not been the best father, but you're still my dad and I'm sorry I couldn't murder you." Sam threw back.

"Yeah well, you're no son of mine. My son would've done what I had asked and wouldn't have let his mother's killer escape." John said with a death glare.

"Dad-" Sam began his voice trembling a little.

"Get out Sam." John growled.

"Dad-"

"I said get out! I don't want to see you right now! This all your fault! Everything is your fault! I should've left you to burn that night!" John spat.

Sam was stunned. Had his dad always felt that way.

"Dean?" Sam looked to his brother, Dean wouldn't look at him, as if he agreed. "Y you agree with dad? You think it's my fault...and I should've..."

Sam couldn't finish he bolted out of the room without seeing the broken look on his brother's face. Sam raced out of the hospital and into the woods behind it. He stopped at a lake that wasn't too far from the hospital but far enough away from them. He fell to knees, his head and chest were killing him, he was really woozy and couldn't breathe.

 _'You're prefect.'_

"W who's there?" Sam rasped.

 _'I'm Sakana. And you're prefect."_

"For what? What are you?" Sam demanded though his strength was waning.

 _'Perceptive human. I like that. I'm a fairy. My human daughter resides in that hospital and want to see her. But sadly they won't let me in. I'm a monster. But you. You can get me in. I finally know how.'_

"H how? And what if I say no?" Sam asked.

Sam screamed in pain and fell to the ground sideways, clutching his chest.

 _'I'll end your pathetic life and all you care about will cease to exist.'_

"F f fine. I'll help you. What do I have to do?" Sam asked.

 _'That's easy. First you'll be my vessel, then I'll bring you out in spirit and you'll track my daughter down. Once I see her, I use your strength to heal her.'_

Sam thought about it and then his mind wandered back to a moment ago. He shook his head, and sighed sadly. This was his chance of making things right. Then maybe his father will find peace that his screw up of a son will no longer be around to be a burden, and Dean will be free of him too.

"I accept." He whispered.

 _'Excellent.'_

Sakana grinned wickedly and took over his body for now. She made him go back to hospital and once at the ER entrance she made his existing injuries worse, even the ones to his head and his heart. She watched as he fell to floor gasping for air and the doctors rushed to aid him. She then took his spirit and dragged it out his body.

"What did you do to me?" Sam asked.

"You have a severe concussion, and damage to your heart, I made them worse. I also amped your cuts and bruises." She smiled cruelly.

Sam growled but didn't say anything. They watched as the doctors worked furiously to save him, but somehow Sam knew in the end of it all, he wasn't going to make it. He was oddly okay with that.

"Now then. Time to do your job little sparrow. Let's go. My daughter's running out of time." Sakana said moving away from the OR.

Sam followed her and wondered if his family would care if he died.

'Probably not. I can't bring myself to care right now. I just want this to be over.' Sam thought.

A few hours later

The surgeon called it. He had done all he could for the boy on his table, but it wasn't enough. He called to his team and sewed the boy back up. Once Sam was cleared from recovery Dr. Jeremy Abbot took the boy to his family's room. It was big enough for four beds comfortably, and he figured the boy should be with them. He wheeled the boy inside and was bombarded with questions.

"Sammy! Oh god! What happened!?" Dean demanded as he watched the doctor place Sam's bed next to his and hook his baby brother up to a dozen machines.

"Sam! Doctor what's wrong with my son?!" John asked looking at his baby son fearfully, the tube in his throat was scaring him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Singer. But Samuel I'm afraid has quite a bit of damage. But it's his concussion and heart we're worried about. He's in a coma and the damage to his heart is...well it's devastating." The doctor said.

"W will he be okay?" Dean asked quietly not taking his eyes of his brother.

"Too early to say. But I'll be amazed if Sam makes it through the night and to the morning." The doctor said. He told them about the rest of Sam's injuries and how he would be able to seem fine one moment and then collapse the next. He wish he had better news for the tiny family, but the damage was too great. He left the family to be alone with their youngest.

Dean slowly got out of bed and walked up to his Sammy. He couldn't help the tears that rolled down his face. His baby was covered in wires and tubes, he couldn't breathe on his own!

"Sammy." Dean said tearfully.

Across the hospital Sam stopped and turned. He felt something. Like pain. His brother's pain. But that wasn't possible...Dean didn't want him, like his dad...right?

 **Well I'm going to end it here. But damn! Stupid fairy...wait till I get my hands on you!**

 **Until Next Time! *snoozes the day away because the heat makes me a sleepy zombie***


	2. Fading and Feeling

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So tired...couldn't sleep last night...too hot...need sleep...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Huh?! Wha-?! *falls of chair* OW! SONUVABITCH! Dean: *laughs at me swearing* That's my girl! Me: Shut up...Sam: Are you alright?! *helps me up* Me: Fine...just really tired. Sam: You should go to bed sweetie, you need rest. Me: Just one little chapter and I promise I'll go straight to bed. Dean: Fine, but Sam and I are going to watch you *Dean climbs to the top bunk which is my bed, and Sam sits next to me on the extra bed* Me: Alright. Just let the Empress work. Dean: Empress? Me: I'm the Empress of the Darkside, and of Supernatural! Sam: *laughs* Dean: Whatever *shrugs and lays back on my pillows* Me: *swears to Dean* Bastard...*cracks knuckles and stretches* Alright. Let's do this! When we left off, Sam's physically in trouble! But spiritually he's alright...for now...let's go!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! I completely understand darling. And I hope you feel better! I know, I left a review for you! It's coming together and I love it! I doing okay...I guess..and of course I will! I'm the Empress after all ;) I'll be writing fanfics, until this site dies. Thank you! Hugs and kisses for you!**

 **spnfanforlife-John: *gulps* Dean: OW! Hey! Sam: HAHA! And you got called by your full name, you're in such trouble! Dean: Hey now Samuel Thomas! Sam: *puppy eyes* Me: *laughing my ass off* Sam: Hey! Miss-Emily MMMMPPPH! Me: *gags Sam with duct tape then hog ties him* That'll keep you until I'm finished. Dean: *smirks* Me: *death glares* You're next. Dean: *gulp* Me: *turns to you and smiles sweetly* Thank you darling!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thanks for the review darling! And Sam's really in for it this story!**

 **Guest-Thank you so much darling! And I know right? I'm such a sucker for hurt/limp/sick Sammy :)**

 **Mayabird-Damnit John...you ass butt...Oh! Tea! Thank you dear! *passes you a plate of goodies* Help yourself darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Fading and Feeling**

Dean and John sat by their youngest praying he would open his eyes. But made no moves or showed any signs of him waking. Dean looked over at his father and saw the guilt eating away at him. Dean was angry at him sure, but he tell John off when Sam was better. Right now _his_ Sammy needed him. But realized he was guilty too. He didn't stand up for Sam. Instead he let Sam think that he agreed with his father, and that wasn't right.

"As soon as you wake up kiddo, you and I are going to have a long talk." Dean whispered in his ear after fixing his blanket.

John watched Dean care for Sam when the doctor left. He fluffed the pillows, made sure the blankets were keeping Sam warm since he felt like ice, he made sure the nurses knew what they were doing, etc. Dean was always like this with Sammy.

'That's because Sammy has always belonged to Dean.' John thought to himself fondly.

He watched Dean straightening the blankets again, then whisper something in his ear. He looked at his very ill baby son and vowed to himself to make it to him. John realized that Sam was right. Despite their differences and relationship, Sam was still his son; and at the end of the day he wouldn't be able to shoot him in the heart. If the situation was reversed, there was no way in Hell he would be able to shoot Sam. That makes him a hypocrite and god he hated that.

John rubbed Sam's cold hand in hopes of warming it, silently pleading with Sam to wake up.

Meanwhile across the hospital

"Do you know where your daughter is?" Sam asked.

"Of course. This way." Sakana snarked.

Sam scoffed and kept moving. He was beginning to wonder why he agreed to this, then remembered earlier that day.

'Oh right...' Sam thought sadly to himself.

Sam stopped when he heard something. He closed his eyes and lifted his head, he really listened this time. Earlier he swore he heard Dean and felt his pain, but thought that was impossible.

 _As soon as you wake up kiddo, you and I are going to have a long talk._

"Dean." Sam whispered.

"Come on little sparrow! There's not much time!" The fairy yelled at him.

But Sam didn't move. He then felt his father's presence and felt his touch.

"Dad." Sam whispered opening his eyes. He wasn't crazy, he was feeling his family. Their guilt, grief, and pain. He was fading. He screamed in pain and glared at the fairy.

"Let's go sparrow! I don't have time for this!" She shouted angrily.

Sam snarled, but complied. He wanted to get this over with so he could make his peace with Dean and move on.

Meanwhile back with Dean and John

Sam's monitors wailed a warning that the boy was in distress. Sam's doctor came rushing in and forced Dean and John back to their beds and closed the privacy curtain, working feverishly to save Sam. Dean was distressed when a nurse rolled in a defib machine.

Dean couldn't sit or lay, not even when the nurses threatened to put him out. He got up and paced.

'Please be okay Sammy, don't leave me baby boy.' Dean thought.

When the doctor was done he re-opened the curtain and Dean was right back to his baby's side, whispering to him.

"How is he doc?" John asked making his way to Sam, who now looked like death.

"I won't lie to you, Sam's fading. He just had a seizure and his heart almost gave out. At this point, I don't Sam will make it to dawn much less the night." The doctor said sadly.

"N no. Please. He has to be okay! Please, he's m'baby." Dean said tearfully.

"I'm sorry son. But there's not much we can do but keep him comfortable." The doctor said.

He left the small family to their privacy, knowing they wouldn't want them to be around when Sam passed.

Dean turned to Sam with tears running down his face. He grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it.

"You come back to me. You hear me?! You come back right now Samuel Thomas Winchester!" Dean growls at Sam. "Please...please come back...come back to me..."

John watches as his oldest begs and pleads with Sam to come back. Inwardly he's doing the same. John wasn't one to express his feelings openly.

He looks out the window and sighed, his tears began to fall.

'Mary, please. Watch over Sam. Bring him home to us.' John prays.

 **Noooo Sammy! Come back! Stupid fairies...**

 **Until Next Time! *kicks Dean off my bunk, and hog ties him so he doesn't climb back up, yawns, falls asleep***


	3. Mother To The Rescue

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the small delay! I went to Indiana with dad to get my little for Labor Day weekend and we left late, and got home late. So yeah. I sowwy! Lol. So my cover has been made for my second book! Whoo! I just need to go through all my chapters once more and make sure they're good to go, then I'll put them together and get it published. My second book...wow...*flatlines* Oh no! My angelic pace maker failed! Aaaaah! Okay, enough of that. When we left off, Sam could hear and feel his family! But he's running out of time!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! Dean: *gulps* Alright, alright, I won't mess up! Promise! Now Miss Pancake we have to save Sam! Me: Indeed we do! Let's go!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you as always darling! I think John now knows the mistake he's made and will have plenty of butt kissing to do. Don't worry! Things will better! They just have to get worse first...sadly.**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! Your Empress loves you! :) And thank you so much! Seeing characters for who they truly are and seeing all sides to them is a talent of mine. One that my dad says will take me far in my writing career, which he isn't wrong so far! And yeah, I can see John for who he is and such, and I have bashed him in the past, but like you said it was within reason. But I do know John, he's just my least favorite character. Not for the abuse or anything. With my own reasons :) And Mary to the rescue! Lol, I heard Dean's voice in my head when I wrote that. It made me laugh!**

 **Mayabird-Oh snap! Sammy boy's in trouble!**

 **Guest-You got me on that one. But yes, at least he has his brother with him.**

 **StyxxsOmega-Poor babies indeed! And lol! Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mother To The Rescue**

"Here we are." Sakana said walking into a room.

"This is your daughter?" Sam asked softly.

Sakana took a deep breath. "Yes. My darling Emmalyn. She was born human because I made it so. She was born with a weak heart also. I did what I could to save her, but it's not enough. She's dying. But you're going to save her. Your life energy is enough to save her."

Sam looked at the girl and was saddened. Her mother tried everything, but in the end it only kept her alive long enough for to grow up a bit, but not fully live. He thought about going back to his own body, but then remembered his family and their words, and he did promise this fairy he'd help her, for some odd reason.

"Well!? Get to it!" Sakana snapped.

Sam went to the bed and Sakana instructed him on what to do. While he was healing the girl, he felt himself dying. He was in pain and felt weak.

"Yes, yes, yes! Keep it up Sparrow! Oh Emmalyn, soon my darling soon." Sakana snapped at Sam then smiled at her daughter.

Sam couldn't continue though. He was too weak and in so much pain. He collapsed to the floor. He screamed pain and saw Sakana sneering at him.

"Get up! You're not finished! That's not nearly enough energy! Give her all of it!" Sakana demanded.

"Mother stop!" A voice cried.

"Emma Lou?" Sakana asked.

Emmalyn stood next to her body on the bed. She felt what was going on but it was too late to save her. She knew that and had accepted it. She was ready to move on. In fact the whole time Sam was 'healing' her, she was rejecting the energy and trying to give it back.

"Mother please stop this. Stop hurting people!" Emmalyn pleaded.

"No, I brought you help! I can still save you!" Sakana begged her daughter to see that she could, but Emmalyn knew the truth.

"No mother. I'm dying and I've accepted it. It's time you did too." Emmalyn said.

"I can't. You're my little girl. I can't let you die." Sakana said tearfully.

"I know mother, but it's my time. You can't do anything for me but be here with me." Emmalyn said with a smile.

Sakana broke down and Emmalyn held her mother close whispering to her. She then looked at Sam and apologized and thanked him for trying.

Sam returned the smile weakly, and got up. He slowly made his way back to his room. Watching the mother and daughter, he needed to make his peace with his family. It was painstaking but he made to his room. He gasped at the sight. Dean and dad were sitting beside him begging him to wake up. Both of them were crying. Sam looked at his father and gasped. He saw remorse, guilt, and sadness. He was holding his limp hand in his, pleading with him to open his eyes. Dean was the same.

Sam looked at the heart monitor. He was out of time. His body was giving up. He was going to die.

"Dean...Dad..." Sam whispered. "I don't want to die! I want to wake up! I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry for everything! Someone help me, please! I don't want to go yet!"

But he could feel himself weakening and there wasn't anything he could do. He began to cry.

"I don't want to die. Please...someone." He was fading fast, the darkness was creeping up and he couldn't stop it.

A bright light glowed and a soft gentle arms grabbed him.

"Sammy. My Sammy." A soft voice said.

"Mom?" Sam asked.

"Hi baby." Mary smiled.

His mother. She had come for him. The blackness completely took over and the last thing he heard was a flat line sound and his brother and father calling to him.

"SAMMY!"

'Dean' Was his last thought and oblivion swept him away.

 **Sammy...*sniff*...**

 **Until Next Time! *laughs for no reason***


	4. Pain and Love

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I went to bed a little bit early to go with my dad to take my younger brother back to Indie. We would've gone later in the afternoon, but he soccer practice and we needed to get him back for that. So, yeah. I sowwy! Anyways. This little fic is almost complete, then I'll get back to finishing the Battle For The World 'verse. There's only two stories left for that 'verse, and things are heating up! Wonder what Team Free Will will do?! We'll see soon! :) Anyways. Second book almost done! Just finishing up a few light touches, and it might be published tonight or tomorrow...I'm not sure. Depends how lazy I get after this. Lol. So let's go! When we left off, Sammy no!**

 **elliereynolds777-AH! *hugs you* Don't cry my darling! I sowwy. And thank you always!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Indeed! And thank you for the review my darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs you, then kicks Dean's ass into gear* Get movin Dean or you're grounded!**

 **Whisper-Yes. She couldn't come to terms with her daughters death, but death happens sadly and it was her time. But grief can have such negative affects, which is horrible. But when she did come to terms, Sakana (behind the scenes) let her baby go after realizing that it was her time to go and she needed to let her daughter go. And yay! Mary to the rescue!**

 **1hotpepper-Nope, I actually hate making you guys and gals sad (it's all the plot bunnies and brain ninjas fault). I happened to look up, I spaced out for a moment, laughed, then finished the chapter. And that's okay! Your school work is important! And I hope you try to sleep! That's important too. And thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Pain and Love**

Dean and John were pushed away as Sam crashed and the doctors rushed to help him. But they knew, that their youngest had run out of time.

"Sammy no...come back...don't leave.." Dean whimpered.

He couldn't lose his baby. Not now, not ever! He needs his baby brother, he needs Sammy! He watched with horror as the doctors gave up after a few minutes. They removed any and all wires, tubes, etc. and shut off all the machines. Sam's heart had gone silent.

"Time of death 9:45pm. I'm sorry. You may sit with him as long as you like." The doctor said kindly leaving the small family to grieve.

Dean slipped to his knees and began to rock back and forth. He then got up and rushed to Sam's bed and shook him, yelling at him to wake the hell up. He was sobbing and yelling. Dean just wanted his baby. He wanted his baby boy back. He collapsed onto the bed, resting his head on Sam's still chest and let lose his agony.

John felt like time had stopped and his world was flipped upside down. His last gift from Mary, his baby son was gone. All within a blink of an eye. He didn't have a chance to apologize and tell Sam that he loved him, that he was his world like Dean. But instead like always, he kept it all bottled inside. He wished he could go back in time and make this all go away. But more importantly so he would have Sam back.

John sat down heavily into a chair and buried his face in his hands and let the tears fall.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and the two elder Winchesters gasped at the figure that stood before them.

"Mom?" Dean asked at the same time John said "Mary?"

"Hi my loves." Mary smiled.

Dean opened his mouth to ask something but then closed it when he noticed the figure she was cradling.

"Sammy?" Dean asked tearfully and fearfully.

Was his mother here to take Sammy away?

"No Dean. I'm not here to take Sammy away. I'm here to bring him home." Mary said.

"But h he's gone momma." Dean choked out, and childishly.

"It's not too late love." Mary said.

She stepped up to the bed and laid Sam down in his body. His body lit up and when the light faded, Dean could see his chest moving up and down.

"Sammy? Hey, baby boy. Wake up. Please, wake up!" Dean asked gently shaking Sam to rouse.

Dean and John held their breathes as Sam stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was still in the hospital, his brother and father were here, and his mother?

"M mom?" He croaked, his throat was really sore.

"Shh my angel. Time to sleep. You have healing to do." Mary smiled at her youngest. "Angels are looking after you."

She kissed Sam's forehead and watched as he drifted to sleep. Mary, kissed Dean on the cheek, the John on the lips after saying her goodbyes.

"Take good care of my angel." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Dean smirked.

With that Mary vanished back to Heaven.

Dean looked at his Sammy and smiled when he saw he was sleeping peacefully. But now they needed to get Sammy out of here. His dad had the same idea. They changed and stealthly made their way out of the hospital to John's truck that was waiting for them. Dean got into the backseat and cradled Sam to him, while John drove straight to Bobby's.

Both elder Winchesters couldn't believe it. They had their baby back, and saw Mary. It was overwhelming but it was good.

Dean vowed to take better care of his Sammy, and to listen to him, and stand up for him, all in all be a better big brother. John vowed the same thing. To take better care of Sam and treat with the love and respect he deserves, to be a better father, to respect Sam's opinions and differences, all in all just be better for Sam's sake and Dean's as well. He refused to lose Sam again. That was way too painful.

'Let's go home.' Both elder Winchesters thought.

 **Sammy's home! Whoo! *rains confetti***

 **Until Next Time! *Gets curious about this Nicole Arbour, watches her recent vids, slams laptop shut, preforms exorcisim* I'm going to go throw up now, excuse me.**


	5. The Family Unit is Whole

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I might not get my book published until tomorrow. I have a little bit more to do. Sigh. Oh well. I'll see how much I can get done tonight and see if I can get it out tomorrow. So much to do, so little time. That and the heat is turning my brains to mush. I haven't been able to sleep well, focus, think...sigh. I love summer, but I want winter. Winter is actually my favorite season. I love the snow! I love summer for swimming and the beach. Lol. Anyways. So yeah. Oh my glob you guys and gals!...hi...*runs down the hall laughing* See what happens when I can't focus, sleep deprived, and the heat does to me? Lol! Anyways, enough of that! Let's get going! When we left off, Sam's alright! Whoo!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! Anything for my readers! Plus it was time ghost Mary stole a kiss from John ;)**

 **1hotpepper-*dances with you because I like confetti***

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs the stuffing out of you* Mary also knew Dean would follow Sam in death, and that it was not Sam's time. So to save Dean she saved Sam, but also saved Sam because she loves him very much! So yeah. What a good mommy!**

 **Mayabird-Thank you so much my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Family Unit is Whole**

Sam was sitting on the rocking chair on the porch two days later after arriving at Bobby's. Dean had had him on bed rest the last two days. Which on the outside he did complain a lot, but on the inside he was glad. He had been so tired, and his body ached. The last thing he really remembered was seeing his mother and then nothing.

Sam smirked when Dean passed him for the millionth time. He had been doing that since he got outside. In fact his father and Bobby had been doing it too. Each time he assured the worried hunters he was alright, and to go back to making the impala pretty.

"Sammy you-" Dean began.

"Dean for the millionth time, I'm alright." Sam smiled at his big brother.

"Are you sure? You warm enough? Hungry maybe?" Dean asked.

Sam swore his brother was begging for him to give Dean some reason to help. So this time, he humored his brother.

"I am kinda hungry." Sam said, it wasn't a lie. He was hungry, but it was mostly to get Dean off his back for a few moments.

"Yeah? Think you can down more than soup?" Dean asked, happy his brother was finally eating something more. Soup wasn't enough in Dean's book.

"Yeah. Maybe a sandwich or something?" Sam asked.

"Sure. How does a nice grilled turkey and cheese sandwich sound?" Dean asked.

"Sounds good. Thanks Dean." Sam smiled.

Dean returned the smile and playfully ruffled Sam's hair and went in to make his sandwich, and one for him as well, because it sounded good.

Sam shook his head and looked out to the watched his dad and Bobby work on putting the impala back together. Sam offered to help, but the doctor they went to said Sam needed to rest for a few months. While the damaged to his heart had healed a bit, it still took a pounding, and he did still have a minor concussion. So no hunts, no research, no nothing until Dean said so.

Sam rolled his eyes at that thought. He then shifted to another thought. One where his father apologized. Sam couldn't believe it. His father apologized for everything, then hugged Sam tightly, and told him he loved him very much. John a hard hearted hunter, hugged him and told him he was loved. Sam muttered a christo, and got no reactions. So John was John...just apologizing. In the end Sam smiled and hugged his father back, forgiving him.

"-am. Sammy!" A voice called to him.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he came out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, hey are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly. "I called your name a few times and you wouldn't answer me."

"I'm fine. Just got lost in thought." Sam said.

"Are you sure son? Do you need to go inside and rest?" John asked having bolted to the porch when he Dean trying to get his brother's attention.

"No. I'm fine. Really guys, I was just lost in my thoughts." Sam said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright if you're sure." John said.

Dean then handed Sammy his plate and joined him. They talked about what they were going to do when Sam was all healed up. They planned a vacation. But didn't decide where. They would figure it out later.

A bit later Sam had fallen to sleep in the rocking chair and fell into a dream.

 _"Where am I?" Sam asked himself._

 _He stopped in front of a lake. He recognized it! It was the one at the hospital! What was he doing here?_

 _"Hi Sparrow." A voice said._

 _"Sakana?" Sam asked._

 _"Yes." She said and appeared before Sam._

 _"What do you want? Revenge for not healing your daughter?" Sam kinda snapped._

 _"No. I did at first, but my daughter would hate me, and I realize her death was not your fault or anyone else's. It was just her time." Sakana said sadly. "I came to apologize for my behavior. Not all of us are bad, or act like that. When my daughter was dying, I was angry and being selfish. I didn't want to let her go. But I needed to learn that when it's your time, you can't stop death."_

 _Sam looked at the fairy and saw the truth. She was truly sorry for all she had done._

 _"I accept your apology and forgive you. You're a parent. Every parent is like that when their child is suffering or dying. But it does not excuse hurting others." Sam said._

 _"I know that. Now. I'm really sorry." She said. "If you ever need help, whisper my name and I'll came to aid you."_

 _Sam nodded and began to wake up._

Sam peeled his eyes open and looked up at his brother.

"Hey kiddo. Ready to head inside now?" Dean asked softly.

Sam nodded and let Dean help him inside and to bed. Once in bed Dean tucked him in and stayed with him as he fell back into sleep. This time it was dreamless. But he was happy.

All was right again and they were a family once more.

 **Alright you guys and gals! I don't know if these story really needs an epilogue (I'm still going to make one anyways, because that's just me). I think I ended it quite nicely! What do y'all think?**

 **Until Next Time! I want a doughnut...**


	6. Season Finale-A Winchester Vacation

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I decided to do an epilogue and you guys and gals wanted it, so here it is! Tomorrow, if I have time, I'll be posting the third installment to the Battle For The World 'verse. If you haven't been keeping up with it, the first story is titled Team Free Will and the second is called Sword in The Stone. The third one will be out tomorrow or Friday. It's a bit longer than Sword in The Stone, but only by a few chapters. The last installment is the longest, but I had to cut it down a bit as I noticed a plot hole and it was missing a few parts. Anyways. So this is the epilogue! I'm really glad you guys and gals enjoyed it! This story has been on a list of stories to do and it was dying to come out. Also thanks for your patience with me on this. My schedule was a bit hectic and such. Alright, let's get going shall we? When we left off, all was right the Winchester world! Whoo!**

 **elliereynolds777-*hugs back* Thank you so much my darling! And wish granted! Here's the epilogue! ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! And you just might ;)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Here you go darling! Enjoy! And thank you!**

 **Whisper-So much awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Season Finale-A Winchester Vacation**

"Alright Sammy, just a little more." Dean whispered.

"Here. There's needs to be a little more there." Sam whispered.

"I got it." Dean said softly.

"What are you idgits doing?" Bobby whispered.

"What does it look like? We're having some fun!" Dean whispered.

"Shh. You guys will wake him." Sam shushed.

"What's going on?" John asked waking up.

"Nothing dad." The boys said at the same time.

John opened his eyes and looked around, they were still at the beach. The Winchesters and Bobby decided to head to Los Angeles for vacation, and hit up the beaches and such. He looked downwards to his body and saw he was buried in sand.

"Boys-" John started.

"Hey, at least we didn't make you a mermaid." Dean said.

"I would've kicked your ass if you did! Now dig me out!" John said wiggling to get out, but his sons packed the sand really good.

John glared at Dean when he took a picture with his phone.

"And what? Pass up the black mail of the century? I think not." Dean smirked.

"Dean Michael Winchester." John growled.

"Hey where'd Sam go?" Bobby asked.

John managed to get out his sand trap and looked around. Dean looked like he was ready to bolt and start screaming to find his brother. Bobby was about ready to get a lifeguard. But after a minute they could still their beating hearts. Sam was talking to a girl while eating ice cream with her.

"Alright little brother! That's my boy." Dean said with a bright smile.

"Sammy's too young for her." John grumbled, Bobby made a noise saying that he agreed with John.

"Aw dad, let Sammy have some fun. Plus she's hot. Maybe he'll score." Dean said.

"Dean!" John said.

Dean shrugged and watched his baby boy talking and laughing with this girl. After a few moments and the two finished their ice cream, Sam made his way back.

Sam made his way back after talking with a girl. She was a little lost and looking for her resort, so Sam helped her out and she bought him ice cream as a thank you. He also got her phone number and was invited for a date tonight.

"Sammy my boy you hooked a looker! So, get her number?" Dean asked with smirk and he pumped his eyebrows.

Sam blushed bright red, and the three laughed.

"I did. And she asked me out on a date tonight." Sam said softly still red as a tomato.

"Alright little brother! Just makes sure your back before 1am and you use protection." Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam whined.

"Hey, just looking after my baby." Dean said.

Sam chuckled. For the rest of the day the family played, relaxed, talked, did whatever they could think of.

Later that night as Dean was driving back to their resort after picking Sam up from his date, he looked over at his baby and smiled softly.

"We're alright mom. We're alright." Dean said softly.

In Heaven Mary smiled and blessed her boys with a week of sunshine and cloudless nights.

"I love you boys. I'm alright that you are now." She smiled.

It was all good.

 **There's the epilogue! I hope you like it! I was laughing the whole time I wrote it! :) Thanks to all who faved, followed, and alerted! You're awesome! Special thanks to my regulars and my fabulous reviewers! Y'all make my day better!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
